


Tender Heart

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a tender spot in her heart, where Anne-Marie used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Coração Sensível](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735612) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #071 - tender.

There was a tender spot in her heart, where Anne-Marie used to be. It was a wound that would never truly heal, the same way the image of her charred body would never leave her mind, nor would the guilt over letting her remain alone as an unclaimed body for that long. They should have been looking for her, should have realized that something was wrong and gone after her. Eva had listened to Anne-Marie’s voice mail after, her own voice disgusting her, as she wanted to yell to herself, ‘what are you doing? Go after her, go find her, maybe it isn’t too late,’ but it was, of course it was. Anne-Marie had been dead since before they realized she was missing. Killed in a horrible way, left abandoned in that burnt car for God knows how long.

Eva couldn’t even remember what was the last thing she told Anne-Marie, and wasn’t that funny? Because Anne-Marie would surely have remembered if she was there, she always remembered. ‘ _Bacci_ ,’ probably, as she used to end their conversations like that, regardless of who was around. And wasn’t that practical? They could get away with a lot of things by using their cultures as an excuse. It was like the beginning of a bad joke, ‘how can you tell if a French and an Italian are flirting with each other?’, add to that that they were women, and expectations were already against them being together, and it was the perfect recipe for being covert without hiding.

Her heart would always be sore over losing Anne-Marie, but in time it turned from a sharp pain to a dull ache, perhaps just as strong, but hurting in a different way. It took time, but eventually she learnt how to accept that and move on.


End file.
